Beer and Nachos Don't Mix
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: It all started out innocent, and ended with Cody in Vince's office. The young rookie shouldn't hang with the big dogs until he learns the tricks. Humor. One-Shot.


**A/N- And here I go again with another nonsense story. This is just a one shot. I was really bored, I'm not even sure if it makes sense. It's not to bad though! Tell me what you think. **

Monday was here again, and as always, the Raw superstars were all getting ready for the show to start. It was currently only seven thirty, and the dark matches haven't even begun yet. Everyone was dressed and ready to wrestle, but until it was time, they were bored to death. There is nothing to do before a show except sit around and talk, and after awhile, Jericho's ego gets to everyone. Tonight seemed like it was going to continue the same way, until JBL brought up the idea of playing poker. They used to do it all the time during the attitude era, Austin being the one to start it after he was drunk. Not everyone was allowed to play, just the top wrestlers, and the divas. No rookies.

"So, who is up to playing?" JBL asks, shuffling the deck of cards. They were in the catering room, all standing around a big round table.

"I'll play Bradshaw." Cena says, taking a seat.

"Nothing better to do." Kennedy says sitting down. Not everyone wanted to play. Shawn and Ric left, knowing how these friendly poker games quickly got loud and violent. Carlito, Hunter, and Randy soon sat down too.

"Fives not enough, we need more players." JBL says, looking expectantly at the other wrestlers.

"I'll play John." Mickie says, followed by Melina.

"Count me in." Kennedy says.

"Thats only eight, we need at least ten."

"Mr. JBL sir, I'll play." JBL looks up with a disgusted look at DH Smith, who obviously didn't know the rules.

"Say please."

"Please!"

"No." JBL says just as he was about to sit down.

"Please. I love cards." Smith tries again, a smile etched on his face.

"I don't think so assclown. Hit the bricks, your ass is in my way." Jericho tells him, not so nicely pushing him out of the way. DH, still with a smile on his face, simply walks away.

"Look at this Chris, none of these other pussies want to play." John says. They all begin to scan who was left, and seeing who they were going to recruit to play.

"Hey, you, kid in the yellow trunks. Get over here." Hunter yells across the room.

"What happened to no rookies playing?" Ken reminds them as Cody approaches.

"It's Dream's boy, we can make an acception."

"Um...yes." Cody says warily. He has been just under a year, but still gets treated as the unwanted kid in front of the other men.

"We need you to play poker with us. Sit down." JBL instructs.

"I don't play poker, cards aren't my thing."

"Well now they are Junior. Sit down and play." Chris says, wanting to get on with the game.

"I'm supposed to see Stephanie before Raw starts." Cody explains.

"You bangin' Trip's wife?" Cena asks, earning himself a smack from Hunter.

"No, it's about my future here."

"You aren't going to have one unless you sit your ass down, we don't have all night." Cody sighs and sits down. He would fit in if he would be loud mouthed, beer drinking, asshole like the rest of them, but he wasn't.

"That's what I thought. Now, first game is Deuces and Jacks, and the Man with the Ax." JBL says as everyone puts in their money, before Randy stops them.

"Cody, since this is your first time playing, you have to pay for all of us the first time. It's tradition." Randy tells him, the others quickly agreeing.

"What? There is no way I can win then."

"Listen Cody, we all had to do this. It is now your turn, and in order to become one of us, you have to pay up." Melina speaks up.

"Mel's right, we could have put the kid who never stops smiling in your place, but we didn't, we chose you." Hunter says.

"You mean Harry?" Cody asks.

"Who cares who he is. Your the tag team champion, so put your money in." Reluctantly, Cody put in his money, plus money for the other nine players. He didn't like poker, and he didn't want to be playing poker, so why was? Even he couldn't answer that one. Six hands later, he was down forty dollars, JBL and Randy taking most of it. Of course, Cody didn't notice the sliding of cards under the table between the men, and Ace here, and a King there.

"Dammit, that's seven hands in a row." Cody says frustrated, throwing down his cards.

"I guess your just not lucky." John says, the winner of that hand.

"Your right. I'm done playing."

"I need a beer. Get me a beer." JBL instructs Cody. Getting up from the table, Cody walked into the corridors, searching each vendor for beer. Who drinks before a match? JBL. Finally, he found someone serving alcohol, and ordered two beers, just to save himself another run later. He ordered some nachos to, his hunger catching up with him from not eating lunch.

"Mr. Rhodes. Drinking before Raw goes live is not the way to make it big." Cody about jumped at the voice behind him.

"Mr. McMahon, sir. These aren't for me. They are for Bradshaw."

"Bradshaw hasn't had a drop of alcohol in three years."

"No really sir, these are for him. We were playing poker and he told me to get him one."

"POKER! I BANNED THEM FROM PLAYING POKER AFTER THE LAST TIME." Vince yells, in true McMahon fashion.

"Follow me, I'll prove it to you." Cody says smiling. He knew he would get those asses back somehow. Cody led Vince to the catering room, where everyone was still seated at the table.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" They all turn to look at Vince and shrug.

"Nothing Vince. We are just talking." Cena says.

"Cody said you were playing poker." Vince says, scanning the table for evidence, money or cards.

"What? No. I don't know why he would say that, but we have been sitting here for an hour talking about Wrestlemania." JBL says.

"He also said the beer was for you Bradshaw."

"Vince, you know me. I haven't drank in years. Plus, we all know your rule about playing poker in arenas. We don't want a replay of what happened last time." JBL assures him.

"It does make sense, Cody said he went to get you one beer, but he bought two."

"All I asked for was nachos, I got a little hungry." JBL says, as the others hold in a smile. Vince turned to look at Cody who was holding nachos, looking pale as a ghost.

"Hunter won't lie to me. Is this all true?" Vince asks.

"Yeah. We have been sitting here like John said. Cody has quite the imagination though. Poker, we haven't done that in years." Hunter says, lieing through his teeth.

"The jackass must not like us, what did we do for him to hate us?" Chris asks innocently.

"Very well then. Mr. Rhodes, come to my office, NOW." Vince hollers at him.

"Cody, could I please have my nachos. I have a big match tonight, and don't want to go out with an empty stomach." JBL says, snickering as Vince instructs Cody to hand over the nachos.

"Let the beer, we will dispose of it."Cena says. Cody sat them down and gave them one last scowl before following Vince. As soon as they left the room...

"Do we have enough time for a game of Five Card Stud?" JBL asks, taking a swig of beer.


End file.
